Like Old Friends
by coolblue110
Summary: Ed and Al have come to Central for the summer to further expand their knowladge on the stone, but they didn't expect to be living with another fifteen year old military worker- who is a girl! This can not end well. Or can it?


"The Elric brothers are in town! Can we go see them! Please, mom!"

"Those Alchemists, of course not. Don't ever speak their names again."

"Edward Elric, now that's a name we've all heard here in Central! I hope they stop by here to our butcher shop!"

Cries came from all around as citizens of Central City passed the news around quicker than you can sneeze. Needless to say, they were famous with a capitol F. Central, the home to the top state alchemists, was going to become the new "home" of the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse, the best and youngest alchemists around.

Their carriage pulled up around 11:00 AM central time, screeching to a halt as Ed was already clambering out into the hot sun of summer. The climate of Central varied greatly for each season, and you knew it was summer the second you stepped onto the blazing sidewalk, simmering a bright red, although the stone was usually gray.

"What the hellll!" Ed jumped, the stone searing the bottoms of his already worn boots, bumping back into Al, who was already starting to melt under the beating sun. Colonel Mustang rolled his eyes, taking out the boys' suitcase from the back; he was already accustomed to the heat. Even in his full military uniform he could bear it…okay, so he wasn't wearing underwear, it constricts air flow, is how he put it.

"Hot, brother?" Al leaned down, chuckling at Ed's panicked face, coated with a sheen on sweat in the first three minutes. For the first time since losing his original body he was glad that heat didn't affect him as it regular human beings.

"You could say that," Ed grumbled, quickly taking off his coat and long sleeved shirt. "It doesn't help!" He cried, sniffing, trying to wipe the sweat off his forehead with his wet arm. He groaned, wishing they hadn't come to central at such a disgusting time.

"You'll get used to it. Grab your bags, I'll bring you to where you're staying," Colonel Mustang responded gruffly to Ed's mini-freak out, nonchalantly shoving the simmering trunks in Ed's arms, making his eyes narrow even more than they already were, trying to fend off the glare of the pavement.

"Al, your armor is reflecting," Ed gasped, taking his time walking down a bright alleyway towards their destination.

"Sorry brother," Al made a noise as if to say "What am I going to do about it?"

"Hey-Hey Colonel Mustard-Mustang-whatever you name is, could you slow down please?" Ed called up towards Mustang, who was already a good ten feet in front of him.

"Yes, sir. The boy isn't accustomed to the heat just yet," Hawkeye, who was also sweating some, advised the colonel. She had made a visit to the colonel on her time off to see how he was without her. Not too good, but oh well.

"No need, we're here," Mustang gestured towards a shaded alley where three small doors were in the wall, two crusted over windows were slightly above all the doors with weeds growing in plants on the window sill, as if the care taker didn't have the time to water the plants, or just didn't care.

"This little hole in the wall? Who the hell lives here?" Ed had returned to normal now that we were in the shade.

"A hole in the wall?" A voice came from behind and Al and Ed whipped around, startled by the new voice. Ed's eyes grew bigger as he took in the girl in front of him.

"It may be small, but I pay good rent. It's a good thing I was promoted…" She mumbled, taking out her key from one of the pockets on her uniform, identical to Hawkeye's.

"You're the person we're staying with?" Ed was skeptical. "You don't seem old enough to be in the military."

"I could say the same for you, kid. We're the same age. Now get in or I'll have to call your mommy," The girl was toying with him, it was pretty funny to the others, who only chuckled while Ed fumed.

"Tell me this isn't enough," The girl narrowed her eyes at Ed, who was blinking his rapidly. The small apartment had two levels, not making it an apartment at all. And come to think of it, it wasn't small to the last. There had to be five adjoining rooms on the bottom half alone, each filled with nick knacks and furniture.

"I have a thing for antiques. Makes the house seem homier. They go well, don't they?" The girl placed her keys on a hook as she made her way into the kitchen, located right off the living room through swinging doors.

"You can stay upstairs or downstairs, I really couldn't care less. And I don't care what you do here; it is a home after all, as long as you don't break any fragile stuff. Think of it as a store. You break it, you pay for it, but not with money," The girl looked over at them, her eyes sparkling while lighting the match to start tea. Ed gulped, turning towards the colonel who was taking this all in stride.

"I don't think we caught your name," Al intervened quickly, trying to salvage the moment.

"Samantha McCally. Again, I don't care what you call me around the house, but call me Lieutenant Colonel McCally when you're at the main building," Samantha smiled at them, but it was more business than anything. She extended a gloved hand to the brothers, who both shook it in turn.

"So…You have an auto mail. How odd, I had one too. When I was younger, that is. I think we'll get along like old friends. Won't we, Mr. Edward?" There was that smile again.

"Um…Sam. Just like old pals," Ed was sweating again, but not from the heat, the house was very cool, but from nervous. He glanced back at Al as Hawkeye and Mustang smirked. The two brothers had to be thinking the same thing.

_What have we gotten ourselves into?_

**A/N: Bonjour dear readers! I adore Full Metal Alchemist and just had to write something on it. I don't normally put OC's in my work, and certainly don't put them in as a main character. Sam is based off of me, the real Samantha! The last name is even like mine! (That's why I chose it ****) **

**I hope you enjoy reading about Samantha, Ed, and Al!**

**Please review. **

**This is part of a 100 themes project I've never gotten around to doing. Not sure If I'll make it to 100, but I'll try!**


End file.
